Toaster Trouble: Inu Yasha
by Holi-CAT
Summary: The original Toaster story. Two girls transported into Inu Yasha by a magic toaster. Its funny... really funny... I mean everything you wish they would do it the show... has or is going to happen in this story. WARNING: mild Kagome bashing.
1. Default Chapter

'Toaster Troubles'  
  
Part one: Gypsies, Jackalopes, and Inu Yasha.  
  
"Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha!!!" Holi bounced up and down on the couch as the opening theme song came on .  
  
"Holi calm down. " Sasha rolled her eyes.  
  
"Inu Yash-AAAAAA!!!" Holi squealed kicking her feet in the air. "Grrrrr.... That women." she curled up in a tight ball and growled. "I hate Kagomie!"  
  
Sasha moved a bit further away from Holi. Inu Yasha was on, and it would be fatal to get in Holi's way now. "  
  
"Holi sometimes you get to excited over this show." Sasha groaned.  
  
"Your just mad that Sesshomaru's not on." Holi shoot a glare at Sasha.  
  
"Oh, Sesshomaru, thou has stolen my heart. When shall I be united with my love!" Sasha said clasping both hands together, getting dreamy eyed.  
  
"Ew! Sick!" Holi gaged.  
  
"Like Inu Yasha is much better?" Sasha grabbed Holi by the collar of her black T-shirt.  
  
Holi looked up at the taller, stronger, red haired girl in fear for a long moment. The stuck her nose in the air. Her nose ring shining in the light. Holi closed her eyes, grinned wildly and said. "Inu Yasha IS better, he has the Tetsiga."  
  
"Only because that little wench Kagomie !!!" Sasha snarled and let Holi go.  
  
"Hey, look Kagomi's getting kidnaped by some demon!" Holi pointed at the T.V. in glee.  
  
"Huh? What? Where? YES! DIE!" Sasha smiled malevolently and slammed her hands on the wooden coffee table. She giggled in her own evil blood thirsty way.  
  
Holi bounced in her usual over excited way. She jumped to her toes, preparing to pounce. With a few wiggles of her rear end, and a leap. She was crouched down on top of the sturdy wooden coffee table. She let out another high pitched squeal, and slammed her fists on the wood.   
  
"Lets celebrate." she giggled.  
  
"Celebrate? Holi what are you talking about." Sasha cocked and eyebrow.  
  
Holi reached under the table and pulled out a toaster. "We're celebrating Kagomie's impending doom with toast." She said pulling out a loaf of sourdough bread.  
  
"Toast?" Sasha watched Holi, oddly. "Odd time for toast but O.K." Sasha leaped up on the table with Holi and watched as she dropped the first two pieces of bread in   
  
Holi pushed down the button. The two girls watching in amazement as the coils heated up and began to toast the bread.  
  
One minute passed, sound effects and voices streamed from the T.V. speakers, but no toast had come up.  
  
Five minutes passed, both girls still staring intently, waiting for their toast.  
  
Ten minutes passed....  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS MY TOAST!?!?!?!" Holi yelled, giving the toaster a good punch. Her hand suddenly throbbed in pain from touching the scolding hot toaster.  
  
Sasha growled and looked from the toaster to Holi. "Where did you get this hunk of junk anyways?" She asked, sick of waiting for her toast.  
  
"I got it from a band of gypsies." Holi said, between huffing and puffing on her burnt hand.  
  
"Gypsies? You got a toaster from a band of gypsies?" Sasha again raised an eyebrow, questioningly  
  
"I couldn't resist. Their suck good salesmen, with their colorful scarfs, bells, tarot cards, and goats. Anyways it was this of a Jackalopes," Holi cringed slightly. "er.... jackalopes."  
  
"Maybe it needs a good smack, Holi." Sasha poked at the toaster, fearing it might burn her too.  
  
"I ALREADY HIT IT ONCE!!!!" Holi yelled. She took a few moments to blow on her hot hand.   
  
"I know..." Holi reached under the coffee table and pulled out a metal fork. She leaned over the toaster prepared to poke at the toasted bread which lay in the toaster. The metal fork drew closer, inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter, nearing the bread, the toaster, and the read hot coils. And then....  
  
"Holi, do you think that's a good idea?" Sasha interrupted.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!" Holi said jamming the fork into the toaster. The lights began to flicker as electricity serged through Holi and the toaster. Holi's body began to shake uncontrollable, and the toaster began to glow different colors.   
  
"Holi." Sasha squeaked and watched in horror. Sasha grabbed the toaster in a desperate attempt to save her friend. Electricity began to serge through Sasha too. Both girls shock with electric convolutions and smoke began to bellow from the toaster. With a final explosion of light and smoke both girls were thrown toward the T.V. They smashed into the T.V. causing another small explosion and smoke to come streaming out of the shattered T.V. screen.   
  
The two girls lay propped against the wall and broken remnants of the T.V. They twitched slightly and let out small groans of pain, smoke rose from the smoldering skin on their hands. A small 'PUFT' sound came from the toaster and the T.V. as clouds of smoke began to form over both machines.  
  
....and all went dark.  
  
***  
  
The light of the bright sun disrupted Holi's peaceful, pain educed slumber. She groaned lightly and rolled over, trying to find away to shield her eyes and go back to sleep. The sound of the morning flooded her ears, and with each bright moment she grew more and more awake. The sound of other people chewed away at the part of her that was still asleep. She could hear Sasha groan and shift next to her.  
  
"Hey Sasha, could your turn off the T.V. we left it on last night?" Holi moaned drowsily barring her face in her arms.   
  
"Turn if off yourself!" Sasha groaned angrily and rolled away from Holi.  
  
Holi tried her best to ignore the voices from the back ground. She tried to concentrate on the nice cool grass she was laying one. The nice cool grass she was laying on. She repeated it as she drifted back to sleep. The nice cool grass she was laying in.   
  
THE NICE COOL GRASS SHE WAS LAYING IN!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Holi sprung up suddenly. She looked around to find it was true. She was laying in grass in a clearing, near a path in a forest. A few feet away Sasha lay sleeping peacefully in the grass. A little boy suddenly jumped in to Holi's view and sat down in front of her. His brown hair and fluffy fox tail look awfully familiar.  
  
"Hi!" The little fox boy smiled and waved in excitement.  
  
Holi eyes widened as it dawned on her. She scrambled to Sasha's side, and grabbed her by the back of the head, jerking it up violently. "Sasha... do you see what I see? Is that Shippo?" Holi whispered in the half asleep Sasha's ear.  
  
Sasha opened her eyes partly and groaned, "Yes, Holi it is Shippo."   
  
Holi dropped Sasha's head, letting it hit the ground with a bull 'THUD'. Holi began to kick her feet wildly and squeal. She jumped to her fee, and stood directly over Sasha.  
  
"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Holi rolled her red haired friend over and began to shake her violently.  
  
"GET UP! GET UP! WAKIE WAKIE, EGGS AND BACIE!!!" she yelled in Sasha's face.  
  
"I'm.....Aaaaa.... wake."Sasha growled between shakes.  
  
Holi let go of Sasha and dropped to her knees next to her.   
  
"Looook!" She pointed to the little fox boy. "Shippo." Holi squeaked.  
  
Sasha's eyes grew wide as she realized the little fox boy in front of her was real and not a figment of her imagination or one of her diluted friends imagination. Sasha scrambled to the fox boy and scooped him up into her arms.  
  
"Shippo, Shippo, Shippo, Shippo." She chanted smothering him with hugs.  
  
"Uh... Hello!" the little fox boy said nervously. He managed to wiggle his way out of Sasha's arms and took a few nervous steps back trying to put some distance between him and the two crazed girls.  
  
"My name is Shippo! Who are you two? And where's Kagomie and Sango?" Shippo said, looking cute as cute can be.  
  
"IT TALKS!" Holi squealed and threw herself back on to the grass, kicking her feet in the air.   
  
Sasha calmed herself and brushed her hand back through her red hair. "Well, my name is Sasha, and my giggling associate is named Holi. If you give her a moment she'll shut up." Sasha said calmly.  
  
Holi calmed down significantly and shot up to sit cross legged. "I'm Holi." She introduced herself even though Sasha had introduced her already.  
  
"What did you guys do with Kagomie and Sango?" Shippo asked, looking around them for any sign of his lost friend.  
  
"I ATE HER!" Holi growled playfully. She leaned forward grinning evilly.  
  
"You ATE Kagomie!!" Shippo jumped back in surprise.  
  
"No, she didn't. We don't know where Kagomie is." Sasha corrected Holi.  
  
"Well, I wish I had eaten her." Holi muttered quietly so no one could hear her.  
  
"Hold on, hold on, hold on!" Holi jumped to her feet. "O.K. if Kagomie and Sango are not here, and I am here, and Sasha you're here..." Holi passed around processing her thoughts. "... And Shippo's here. Then... then.. Hold on... I can get it!"  
  
"Lets hope your head doesn't explode." Sasha muttered under her breath.  
  
"Do you think HE is here?" Holi jumped up and won excitedly. She turned about looking for someone. And she saw him.  
  
His dog ears poked out form the organized mess of silver hair on his head. A soft sigh escaped Holi as she stared at him for a long moment. "Inu Yasha." She sighed again. A sudden burst of energy shot through her. She move into a full on run. But before she could move her feet were jerked out from under her and she went crashing to the ground. Sasha let go of Holi's ankles and got to her feet slowly.  
  
"That's for waking me up." Sasha growled.  
  
Holi slowly got to her feet rubbing the large red mark on her forehead. "You will pay for that." she snarled. A tense moment passed between the two girls.  
  
"Come on, you two." Shippo said as she began to lead them toward the young man whom Holi had been staring at, and another young man. Of course, Sasha and Holi, seeing no reason not to, followed.   
  
The approached the two men, to find them arguing abut something or other.   
  
"But where's Kagomie!" The silver haired boy yelled.  
  
"I don't know you moron!!!" The other yelled back.  
  
They both stood for along moment staring each other down, when they finally they noticed they had company.   
  
"Uh... Inu Yasha, Miroku our guests are awake." Shippo tugged on the silver haired boys red pant leg.  
  
"Don't do that, pipsqueak." Inu Yasha growled down at Shippo giving him a little shove with his foot.  
  
"Hey Inu Yasha don't kick me." Shippo growled back.  
  
"I didn't kick you." Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
Sasha glared at Inu Yasha for a long moment. "You shouldn't kick such a poor defenseless cutie pie." Sasha said as she bent over to pick up Shippo.  
  
"Who are you? And where's Kagomie?" Inu Yasha growled.  
  
"I don't know. I suppose she is back in our wold in Holi's living room." Sasha pondered aloud.   
  
"Well girl, you better find a way to bring her back." Inu Yasha said threateningly.  
  
"My name is Sasha, and I don't know how to bring her back." Sasha said in an even more threatening tone.  
  
The other young man, who through process of elimination must be Miroku, stepped between Inu Yasha And Sasha as to keep them from fighting. "O.K. Now settle down. Kagomie and Sango have been replaced by two lovely young ladies. There is really nothing wrong with that." Miroku said calmly, looking Sasha over as he spoke.  
  
Sasha and Inu Yasha, snarled both glaring at each other ready to attack. "CAN IT MIROKU!!!" they both shouted.  
  
Miroku stepped back and let them have their space.  
  
Sasha took a step back, and chuckled to herself." Your not worth my time, and anyways we shouldn't fighting over petty things. Through some twist of fate. Me and Holi are in this world and Kagomie and Sango are gone." Sasha turned her back on Inu Yasha and looked for her friends.  
  
Holi stood in complete silence (which was enough to worry Sasha) staring off into space. Not a muscle moved when Sasha waved her hand in front of Holi's face.  
  
"There seems to be something wrong with your friend." Miroku said watching Sasha's attempts to bring Holi back.  
  
"What's with her?" Inu Yasha walked to Holi and snapped his fingers in her face.  
  
A grin came to Sasha's face. She slyly said. "Its you, see Holi thinks you're a total studmuffin and has gone into shock at seeing you."   
  
"Studmuffin?" Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Inu Yasha a studmuffin?" Shippo asked in total disbelief.  
  
Sasha set Shippo down and walked around Holi a few times. "There's only one way to get her out of this stat."   
  
Sasha stopped in front of Holi and took a deep breath. " HEY SHORT STUFF SNAP OUT OF IT!!!" Sasha yelled in Holi's face.  
  
Instantly Holi snapped back to reality. An scowl came to Holi's face. "DON'T CALL ME SHORT!!!" Holi yelled back at Sasha.  
  
"See, she's fine." Sasha smiled, and turned away from Holi, happy with her work.  
  
Holi growled and glared at Sasha.   
  
Sasha glanced at Holi, and caught her glaring. "Don't look at me like that."  
  
"O.K." Holi pouted and lowered her head.  
  
"Hmmm.... now its time to deal with the problem of , where Kagomie and Sango diapered to" Miroku mused allowed. He looked the two girls over but stopped when he got to Sasha's, letting his eyes settle on her breasts.   
  
With out warning Sasha reached out. Slapping Miroku up side the head. "Those aren't for you to be staring at."  
  
Miroku rubbed his head where Sasha had hit him and glanced to the other three. Who had bust into laughter. Miroku gathered himself quickly.  
  
"Well if me and Holi are here then maybe...."  
  
***  
  
"Who the hell are you two?" Holi's mom stood in the middle of the living room over Kagomie and Sango.  
  
"Where am I?" Kagomie moaned felling her whole body ache.  
  
Sango sat up, all of her long black hair standing on end as if she'd been electrocuted. She looked around the living room seeing the busted up smoking television and the large black stain that covered the wall and floor around the T.V. Sango looked up at the large women standing over, her and Kagomie.  
  
"What the hell did you do to my living room?" Holi's mom stared down at the fuzzy haired Sango.  
  
"Where is my daughter and her friend?" 


	2. part 2

"Well, It doesn't matter where they are. We're here and that's all that counts." Holi crossed  
  
her arms  
  
and stuck her nose in the air.  
  
"Well we need Kagomie to see the jewel shards. With out her our mission is near impossible."  
  
Miroku said absently.  
  
"Hey, don't go telling' everyone and their cousins what we're looking for!" Inu Yasha yelled and  
  
shook his fist at Miroku, in a threatening manner.  
  
"Oh, don't worry Sweetie! I know all about the jewel shards." Holi looked to Inu Yasha and waved a  
  
hand in a dismissive fashion.  
  
"You do?"Miroku and Inu Yasha said together.  
  
"And we know why you want it so bad." Sasha put her hands on her hips.  
  
"You do?" They said together again and looked to Sasha.  
  
"You want it because you want to become a full blood demon." Sasha pointed to Inu Yasha then  
  
turned to Miroku.  
  
"And you want..." she thought for a long moment, then continued. "women, you want women."   
  
Sasha said bluntly.  
  
Inu Yasha burst into laughter slapping his knee. "ITS TRUE!! ITS SO TRUE!!" he said in between  
  
fit so laughter.   
  
Miroku closed his eyes, ignoring the laughter.   
  
Sasha wondered over to Miroku and patted him on the back. "Oh don't get to mad. You know I all  
  
ways say 'Don't get mad, get even.'"  
  
"Even?" Miroku raised an eyebrow.  
  
Sasha and Miroku continued to discuses 'getting even'. While Inu Yasha finally stopped  
  
laughing and tried unsuccessfully to get in on Sasha and Miroku's conversation. Mean while Holi  
  
searched through the tall grass for her trusty toaster.  
  
"Ahha!" she said triumphantly as she picked up the silver box.  
  
"Just what I need. Now I can make it so I can help my Inu Yasha-sweetie to find the jewel shards."  
  
Holi said to herself as she held the toaster to her chest.  
  
"What are you doing?" Shippo popped up, peeking over Holi's shoulder.  
  
Holi's eyes narrowed, "Plotting my world domination. Now what do you want kid?"   
  
"World domination?" Shippo squeaked and jumped back.  
  
"I was kidding." Holi said flatly.  
  
"Oh." Shippo laughed nervously. "So What are you really doing?"   
  
"You'll just have to watch and find out." Holi smiled slyly and set the toaster on the grass.   
  
"Now... How do I get this thing to work? I know this thing brought us here." Holi rubbed her chin as  
  
she thought.  
  
"What is it?" Shippo stared at his distorted reflextion in the toaster.  
  
"A toaster." Holi grunted.  
  
"What that?"   
  
"A weapon of mass destruction."  
  
"Deep..." Shippo jumped again.  
  
"That was another joke, kid." Holi rolled her eyes.  
  
Holi rubbed her chin still thinking.  
  
'I think I need to put something in it like an offering or something...." Holi said then began  
  
searching her pockets.  
  
She found nothing.  
  
Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Hey Shippo." She looked to him."Hand something over." Holi demanded flatly.  
  
Shippo handed Holi a small green and red toy top.  
  
Holi looked at it then to the smiling Shippo.  
  
"Is this all you have?" Holi asked seeming a bit disappointed.  
  
Shippo nodded yes and smiled happily.  
  
"I guess this will have to work." She shrugged.   
  
Holi jammed the top into the toaster and pressed the leaver down. "I want me and Sasha to  
  
have the power to see and seance the jewel shards." Holi whispered with her eyes closed tight. She  
  
picked up the toaster. With a loud explosion of smoke, Holi went flying across the field into a tree.  
  
Her limp body slid to the ground. Her hair frizzed out and her tongue hanging out of her mouth.  
  
Sasha and Shippo were the first to her, fallowed by Miroku and Inu Yasha.  
  
"What happened?" Sasha turned to Shippo frantically.   
  
"She put one of my toys into that silver box and it blew up." Shippo explained.  
  
"Silver box? The toaster! So that's what brought us here." Sasha though aloud as she tried to  
  
attended to her friend.  
  
Holi flopped over on her side.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Sasha yelled waving her arms frantically.  
  
"I don't know what to do?!" she yelled and looked around desperately.  
  
"Move, please, I'll help her." Miroku said as he gently pushed Sasha aside.  
  
"Good! I gotta go look for that Toaster!" Sasha turned to run back to the field, when she stopped  
  
suddenly.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute. How do I know I can trust you!?" Sasha glared at Miroku.  
  
"You don't have to worry I wont hurt your friends, you have my word as a monk." Miroku held up  
  
a hand and swore.  
  
"No, not like that! I mean you might try and get "friendly" whit her while I'm out running  
  
around!!" Sasha glared and shook a finger at him.  
  
"Excuse me." Miroku said a bit shocked.  
  
"Don't play stupid. You know what she means!" Inu Yasha joined Sasha. "You know, cop a feel!   
  
You damn pervert!!!" Inu Yasha balled a fist and shock it at Miroku.  
  
"Are you implying that I might try something sneaky while she's unconscious?" Miroku asked.   
  
"YES!" Sasha and Inu Yasha both exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry guys I'll watch him. You two go look for the silver box." Shippo hopped up and  
  
down.  
  
"O.K. you do that Shippo." Sasha said still glaring at Miroku.   
  
"But if you even lay one hand on her in some sick perverted way, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Sasha  
  
shock a fist at Miroku and yelled.  
  
"I will too, any excuse to kick your ass!" Inu Yasha did the same.  
  
"I wont, I promise." Miroku sighed   
  
Sasha and Inu Yasha glared at him for a few more moments before turning in search of the  
  
toaster. They wandered through the field, looking for what Shippo said was a silver box. They made  
  
their way to were Holi had been when to toaster exploded and all they found was a square burn  
  
mark scorched in to the earth.  
  
"Crap I don't think it's here." Sasha thought aloud.  
  
"What was this toaster thing anyways?" Inu Yasha poked at the burnt earth.  
  
"I'm pretty sure it what brought us to this place, and I think we need it to get back, but its gone.  
  
Crap!" She kicked up some grass.  
  
"Stupid toaster I bet its going to be like those damn jewel shards. We have to go look for it." Sasha  
  
threw herself to the ground and put.   
  
Inu Yasha looked at the red haired girl on the ground in confusion.  
  
"Why is this toaster thing so important?" he asked putting his hands on his hips.  
  
Sasha lifted herself from the ground with her elbows, she looked over her shoulder at Inu Yasha.   
  
"Well apparently it's magic or something, most likely going to be our only way home." Sasha  
  
explained as she got to her feet dusting herself off.  
  
"If you guys go home dose that mean Kagomie and Sango come back?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Well I should think so." Sasha said thoughtfully. "I mean if we're here and their there, if we go  
  
back there is a good chance they will come back here. It just makes seance."   
  
Inu Yasha thought for a long moment. It did make seance in some way, but up until  
  
Kagomie returned he was at a dead end in his search for the jewel shards. Suddenly they heard  
  
Shippo call them, from the tree where Holi lay unconscious. "Hey guys get over here!" the little boy  
  
cried.  
  
Sasha and Inu Yasha exchanged quick glances then took off toward the tree. Their minds  
  
had jump to the conclusion that Shippo had caught Miroku making a move on Holi. They ran  
  
through the grass. Sasha falling behind as she grew a bit tired. She pushed herself harder as she  
  
watched Inu Yasha pull ahead.  
  
"O.K. we caught you, you dirty bast... ard." Inu Yasha slide to a stop yelling, but was cut short  
  
when he saw Miroku was not being inappropriate in anyways and that Holi was sitting up awake.  
  
Sasha jogged up beside Inu Yasha. Instantly apon stopping she doubled over, breathing heavely,  
  
trying to regain her breath. She looked up at Holi.  
  
"Hey there muffin." Holi smiled and waved gleefully.  
  
"Don't you 'Hey there muffin' me." Sasha panted and scowled at Holi.  
  
"Where is it?" Inu Yasha barked his voice taking a threatening tone.  
  
"Where's what?" Holi turned her attention to Inu Yasha. Holi's eyes were wide with child like  
  
innocents.  
  
"That toaster thing." Inu Yasha raised his voice growling a bit frustrated.  
  
"I don't know." Holi said sweetly, her eyes still large.  
  
Inu Yasha clenched his fist, trying to hold back his anger. The cute act was begin to get to  
  
him but not in the way Holi had intended."WHERE IS IT?!?! YOU HAD IT LAST AND YOU  
  
KNOW AS LONG AS KAGOMIE IS NOT HERE WE CANT FIND THE JEWEL SHARDS!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha yelled, nearly as loud as he could. His voice echoed through the forest, scaring birds from  
  
trees and small animals into hiding places. Yet Hoi sat there unfazed, her expression the same of  
  
pure innocents.   
  
"Inu Yasha there is no need to yell." Miroku got to his feet then continued. "It seems as  
  
though we are not as hopeless as we originally thought. It appearse that Holi here can see and seance  
  
the jewel shards aswell."   
  
Sasha's head shot up. "What did you just say?"   
  
"I can see the jewel shards and so can you." Holi said brightly.  
  
"I can?" Sasha asked, a bit confused. She glanced to Miroku and saw a jewel shard shining from a  
  
pocket in his clothing over his chest.   
  
" I CAN!" She annoced proudly.  
  
"Well, it seems we have both of them to help us." Miroku said happily.  
  
Shippo bounced up and down "We've already decied, and we figure as wer're looking for the jewel  
  
shards we're bond to find the toaster." Shippo bounced merryily.  
  
"I don't know." Sasha rubbed her chin thoughtfully, then continued " The toaster could still be  
  
around here.  
  
"Sasha you don't seriously believe that. You know as well as I do that, that thing isn't here." Holi  
  
jumped up and stomped her foot.  
  
"Hey no one is going to join us with out MY say so!" Inu Yasha interupted the two girls arguing.  
  
Shippo and Miroku glared at Inu Yasha. "Who died and made you boss?" they barked in unison.  
  
Inu Yasha shot a quick glare back at the two.  
  
"I know lets settles think like adults." Miroku stood solemly.   
  
"We put it to a vote. Everyone who wants Sasha and Holi to travel with us raise their  
  
hands." Miroku, Shippo, and Holi all raised their hands, and after a breif moment of hesitation  
  
Sasha reluctently raised her hand.   
  
"...all apposed raise your hand now."  
  
Inu Yasha's hand soot into the air.  
  
"Welll I guess its decided they are coming." Miroku smiled sweetly to the two girls.  
  
Holi and Sasha yelped loudly un triumph and jumped up and down in joy.  
  
Inu Yasha released a sharp sigh. "Well, if their going to come with us they better get moing we're  
  
leaving now." Inu Yasha turned and began to stomp off down the path way that cut through the  
  
woods.  
  
"Dose he always act like this?" Sasha nudged Miroku ans nodded toward Inu Yasha.  
  
They watched as Inu Yasha stomped solemnly down the forest path, his nose shoved high in  
  
the air. His eyes were closed as he walked, and in turn he did not see the large tree root that stuck up  
  
in the middle of the path. He stumbled over the root and nearly fell but cough himself at the last  
  
moment. Inu Yasha flipped about snarling and growling at the root, he began stomping on the root  
  
and cursing wildly.   
  
Miroku Studied Inu Yasha for another long moment then turned to Sasha.  
  
"Yes, he most always acts like this." he said bluntly.  
  
"Hey! You guys better hurry up! I'm not going to stand around all day waiting for your lazy ass's!   
  
Inu Yasha yelled back at him. After yelling he trailed off into obscenities, losing everyone's  
  
attention.  
  
Miroku and Sasha turned their backs to the yelling Inu Yasha and released a heavy sigh  
  
together.  
  
"HEY, look what I found!" Holi walked up to Sasha and Miroku pushing a pink bike with a basket  
  
on the handle bars. Shippo was sitting on the handle bars, a large wide smile on his face.  
  
"We found Kagomie's bike." he squeaked.  
  
"C'mon Sasha hop on!" Holi patted the handle bars and basket. "You sit I'll drive."Holi smiled  
  
Sasha snatched the bike from Holi. "No. I'll drive."   
  
Miroku sighed and rolled his eyes. Then turned to make his way down the path toward Inu Yasha.  
  
Knowing Sasha and Holi would soon caught up.  
  
Sasha climbed on the bike, and waited for Holi. Holi scooped Shippo into her arms and  
  
jumped up onto the basket then scouted herself up onto the handle bars. Then they were off, taking  
  
off down the path with great speed. Thy caught up with Inu Yasha and Miroku quickly. Then they  
  
slowed to a leisurely speed.  
  
They conintued on, for the most part in silence. Inu Yasha was busy thinking and sniffing  
  
the air for any hind of demon ahead. Miroku kept to himself, most likely thinking something dirty.  
  
And the two girls admired the beautiful forest. While Shippo kept quite sitting in Holi's lap.   
  
After awhile Holi began to hum. Then Sasha joined, soon the two girls were singing songs at  
  
the top of their lungs. Inu Yasha shoot a qucik glare a the two and they quieted down, not  
  
compleatly stopping but not being as loud as before. So they girls continued to sing but after awhile  
  
they ran out of songs.  
  
"So now what do we sing?" Holi rubbed her chin, looking down at Shippo.  
  
"I don't know what about 'in the end' by Linkin Park?" Sasha suggested.  
  
"No." Holi shock her head. "Its hard to sing while on a bike, plus we sang it about and hour ago."  
  
The forest fell away as they entered a wide meadow.  
  
"Maybe we should just stop." Sasha sighed.  
  
"No don't stop!" Shippo pleaded. "Its way better then listening to these two not making a sound."   
  
Inu Yasha whipped around quickly, "That's cuz you make enough noise for all of us you little  
  
runt." Then before Shippo could respond, Inu Yasha whipped back around to continue walking.  
  
Shippo pouted.  
  
Miroku fell back slightly to walk along side the bike. "Please continue, It was rather enjoyable."  
  
"Well, O.K." Holi shrugged.  
  
A sly grin quicly came to Holi's face. She took at deep breath to begin to sing.  
  
"Its gettin' hot in here....So take off al your clothes... I am..."   
  
Before Holi could finish her little song Sasha smacked the back of her head.  
  
"Hell no! You know I hate that song!" Sasha barked in Holi's ear.  
  
A faint grin came to Miroku's lips. He didn't mind the song, and very much wanted Holi to continue  
  
it. Anything that had to do with women stripping down naked was alright by him.  
  
"I know, I know." Holi was busting with excitement. She cleared throat. Then bgean with the  
  
melody from 'In The Rain' By Yoko Kanno. But the words were ever so slightly changed.  
  
"I'm sitting on this bench.  
  
My nose just start to itch.  
  
I wish it'd come  
  
I doubt its coming soon.  
  
Its raining on my head   
  
I want to be one in bed  
  
but nope I'm not, I'm stuck here sitting....  
  
Waiting for the bus...  
  
....for the bus  
  
...for the bus  
  
I wait for the bus!   
  
...for the bus.  
  
That stupid thing, it better come  
  
if it doesn't I'll be really mad  
  
My butt it all wet   
  
My feet are wet too  
  
The rain is coming down even harder  
  
The people in their cars  
  
Their staring at me now  
  
Singing about a bus is kinda crazy  
  
I wait for the bus  
  
...for the bus  
  
....for the bus  
  
That stupid thing, it better come  
  
I'm buying a car!"  
  
Holi finished her song.  
  
Shippo clapped and Sasha laughed.  
  
Sasha wasn't just laughing, she was in a fit of hysterical laughter.  
  
"I remember that." she panted wiping the tears from her eyes. "The movie theater, and that stupid  
  
late bus."  
  
"Don't forget the potato rock." Holi pointed out.  
  
Shippo chuckled and listed to the girls conversation.   
  
"That stupid rock that looked like a potato." Sasha groand.  
  
"No! It was a potato that looked like a rock. When I stepped on it thinking it was a rock it turned  
  
out o be a potato." Holi said smugly.  
  
"What?!?!" Shippo look up a Holi confused.  
  
"Don't ask." Sasha sighed. "What was a potato doing on the side of the road anyways?"  
  
"I don't know." Holi rolled her eyes.  
  
"So now what?" Shippo squeaked.  
  
"I know!" the two girls shouted together.  
  
They began to sing to the tune of 'I want candy.'  
  
(( Author Note: You gotta sing the song in your head as you read this to actually get it.))  
  
"I love Shippo.....  
  
I love Shippo....  
  
I love Shippo..."  
  
The meadow had long since faded away and now the party was traveling on a path up a deep  
  
ravine. The path was wide, but still the edge of the path cut off and fell into a steep hill. Then after  
  
couple hundred yards or so it cut off again in to a cliff and then into a shallow stream.  
  
"I love Shippo,  
  
I love Shippo!"  
  
The bike began to speed up. They past Miroku then Inu Yasha, still singing. Finally they  
  
laughed gleefully and finished their song.  
  
"That was a great song!" Shippo laughed.  
  
Holi smiled down at Shippo, then looked about to survey their surroundings. Holis eye's  
  
suddenly grew large with terror. They were quickly approaching a place in the trail were it narrowed  
  
and they were to close to the edge.  
  
"Uh....Sa...Sa....Ssassh...sashsash..." Holi pointed franticly at the edge of the path, and the steep hill  
  
they were about to go careening down.  
  
"What?" Sasha watched her friend wondering about her odd actions.   
  
"SASHA! CLIFF!" Holi wailed as the bike and the three riders dropped out of sight of Miroku and  
  
Inu Yasha.  
  
The bike began to pick up speed as was soon out of Sasha's control. The bike speed down  
  
the rocky terrain toward the cliff and shallow creek. Sasha, Holi, Shippo all began to scream wildly,  
  
there voices rattling from the vibration of the bike careening down the hill.  
  
"Oooooohhhhh Heeeeeelllll!!!!" Holi screamed.  
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku exchanged a quick annoyed glance then jumped into action on a  
  
rescuer of the girls.  
  
"Sasha!" Holi voice rattled.  
  
"What?" Sasha was the same.  
  
"Stop this thing!!!!" Holi cried.  
  
Both of Sasha's hands clamped shut over the bike brakes. The brakes made a loud  
  
screetching sound before there was a loud 'CLANCK' sound. The back brake was ripped off and the  
  
front brake became disconnected to the brake line. Sasha stuck out her feet in an attempt to use her  
  
shoes to slow them to a stop before they went off the cliff. As soon as Sasha's feet touched the  
  
ground, her shoes were ripped form her feet.  
  
Holi and Sasha exchanged a terrified look and they both began to scream. The cliff was  
  
growing closer. Shippo clung desperately to Holi's shirt. They all clenched their eyes shut, as they  
  
came to the cliff. They were suddenly air borne. A long moment paste and nothing happened, all of  
  
their eyes were clenched tightly. All of them waiting for their impending doom.  
  
Holi opened an eyes a crack, and saw that Inu Yasha was carrying the bike.. Holi's eyes  
  
opened with a gasp. She knew Inu Yasha was strong. But strong enough to carry two teenage girls,  
  
Shippo and a bike? He carry Kagomie around, in the T.V. show. 'And he has to be strong to carry  
  
Kagomie and her stupid giant backpack around.' Holi thought to herself. Inu Yasha reached the  
  
path and set the bike down. The girls tumbled off the bike on to the ground, the bike falling on them  
  
when they hit the ground.  
  
"Huh? What?" Sasha's eyes opened frantically. "We're not dead?"   
  
"Nope Inu Yasha saved us." Holi threw the bike off herself and handed Shippo to Sasha.  
  
Holi jumped to her fee.  
  
"Next time you guys should watch were ya going." Inu Yasha said bitterly.  
  
Before Inu Yasha had even finished his sentence Holi already had her arms fastened tightly  
  
around Inu Yasha's mid-section. She hugged his tightly. The others ignored Holi's bust of affection.  
  
"You guys really should be careful. Me and Inu Yasha may not be here next time to save you."  
  
Miroku helped Sasha to her feet.  
  
"Hey ass monkey! I'm the one that saved them. You did nothing!" Inu Yasha stomped his foot and  
  
yelled.  
  
Miroku ignored him.  
  
"Are you all right." Miroku asked Sasha and Shippo.  
  
"Yeah, I just lost my shoes." Sasha said looking down at her bear feet. She wiggled her toes.  
  
"Shippo?"   
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
Sasha put down Shippo and picked up the bike and examined the damages. Mean while Inu  
  
Yasha was struggling to pry Holi. Hey tried pulling her off of him, it didn't work. He tried pushing  
  
her off, that shill didn't work.  
  
"Let go of me!" he tried unlocking her hands from around him.  
  
"Say the magic word." Holi said and stared up at him, her eyes nearly the size of dinner plates.  
  
"No!" he struggled.  
  
"Say it!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Saaaaay it!"   
  
"NOOOOO!"  
  
Inu Yasha struggled more, but still couldn't brake free from Holi's love grip. Inu Yasha even  
  
tried bopping her on the head a few times. But it didn't work.  
  
"FINE!" Inu Yasha yelled giving up. "Please..." he grummbled barly loud enough for Holi to hear.   
  
Holi released him. "There that wasn't so bad."  
  
Inu Yasha crossed his arms and grumbled something under his breath, avoiding eye contact  
  
with Holi. Holi stood onher tip toes and kissed Inu Yasha on the check. Inu Yasha's head snapped in  
  
to look at Holi, his checks flush with redness. He looked at her as if she was crazy for a long moment.  
  
She kissed him, she hadn't even known her for a full day and she kissed him what was her problem?  
  
Of on seconed thought what the hell was his problem? He was blushing. Inu Yasha shock his head  
  
violently and crossed his arms, a sour expression coming to his face. He turned and began to walk  
  
down the path.  
  
Holi laughed whole heartedly. 'He blushed he really blushed.' She laughed to herself.  
  
Shippo pulled on Holi's pant leg.  
  
She looked down still smiling.  
  
"Whats so funny?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Nothing! Except my plan is working." Holi scooped Shippo up and spun around.  
  
"What plan?" he laughed.  
  
"My plan to win Inu Yasha's heart!" Holi whipped arond just intime to see Inu Yasha's stummble as  
  
he walked and his dog ears wiggle.  
  
Holi laughed more.  
  
Inu Yasha whipped around and shoot a death glare at Holi then continued walking.  
  
Sasha walked to Holi pushing the bike.  
  
"Well the brakes are busted but that's O.K. We can live with out them." Sasha explained, "get on I'll  
  
drive."  
  
"No you don't have any shoes.!" Holi objected.  
  
"Well you can't double ride!" You've never been able to." Sasha pointed out.  
  
"Yeah so!"  
  
"Get on the bike Holi!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Get on!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"SIT!" Sasha yelled.  
  
There was a far away thunk sound that no one really payed any attention to.  
  
"I wont let you peddle while you have no shoe's on." Holi stomped her feet angrily.  
  
"Then who's gonna peddle?" Sasha growled.  
  
The two girls stared at each other for a long moment before wide grins spread across their  
  
lips. They both turned to Miroku.  
  
Soon after, Sasha, Holi, Shipo, and Miroku all went riding by a deep imprint of Inu Yasha in  
  
the ground and Inu Yasha himself slightly dazed. Inu Yasha glared at them as they peddled by.  
  
Miroku was sitting on the seat peddling. Holi and Shippo where on the handle parsm and Sasha was  
  
sitting on the back on the box carrier behind the seat.  
  
"Hey Sasha." Holi said over her shoulder.  
  
"What?" Sasha called back.  
  
"I wonder what Sango and Kagomie are doing back at my house?"  
  
* * *  
  
The day had gone by rather slow for Kagomie and Sango. After explaining who they were to  
  
Mrs. Hollingsworth, Holi's mother. Mrs. Hollingsworth told them about her daughter Holi and her  
  
daughters friend Sasha. Then after exchanging stories Mrs. Hollingsworth came up with the theory  
  
that Sasha and Holi must have switched placed with Sango and Kagomie. The women then blamed  
  
everything on a toaster or possibly Holi's cat Louise, then shuffled off to her room to get dressed for  
  
work.  
  
After that Kagokie and Sango straightened themselves out (combing out their frizzy  
  
electrified hair.) At that moment Kagomie realized it. There was a shower in this place. Kagomie was  
  
over joyed and emediatly ran to Mrs. Hollingsworth's room to ask if she may us it. Kagomie noticed  
  
the way Mrs. Hollingsworth regared her with extreme indifference, then said 'Sure, knock yourself  
  
out.' And Kagomie did, take a bath, not knock herself out.  
  
After Kagomie was out of the shower and dressed, she found that the house was empty except  
  
for Sango. Mrs. Hollingsworth had left for work. Leaving rules of the house and a list of chores for  
  
the two girls. Kagomie was suddenly overjoyed to be in modern tine and have chores.  
  
Kagomie then had to show everything to Sango, she showed her how the shower wand toilet  
  
worked, how the T.V. and radio worked and even how the dish washer worked. (Kagomie personally  
  
thanked God for the dish washer, she hated washing dishes.) After that the two girls did their given  
  
chores and decided to look around the house. They found Kylala in Mrs. Hollingsworth's room  
  
cuddled on the large king sized bed with two other cats. After that they had seen most of the house  
  
but they still hadn't seen one room.   
  
The room that belonged to Holi. Kagomie turned the door nob and pushed the door. But it  
  
didn't budge. Sango and Kagomie exchanged a brief glance. It took both girls three times of throwing  
  
themselves against the door before it flew open. The two tumbled into the room. Sango falling to the  
  
floor and Kagomie falling face first on to a couch by the door. Kagomie lifted her head from the  
  
couch and found a scared looking fluffy grey cat staring at her. It mewed and scampered away and  
  
out the door.  
  
The tow girls go to their feet. Sango flipped on the light, but nothing happened. Kagomie  
  
stumbled through the room, grouping form a light. She found a florescent lamp, and turned the light  
  
on. The light flickered on making a loud humming sound. hey looked around the room there was a  
  
large Queen sized bed in the corner, and next to that was a couch. The couch stretched the length of  
  
the back wall then going perpendicular to the couch was a love seat (the one Kagomie had fallen on).  
  
There was a T.V. in the corner and a stereo system on a dresser. There were shelves filled with books  
  
and the walls were filled it pictures and anime posters. Most of the pictures had been drawn, by  
  
young artist friends of Holi's. The girls looked at the arrangement of stuffed animals on the bed, then  
  
to the couches.  
  
"So, where do you wanna sleep?" Kagomie turned to Sango.  
  
* * * 


	3. Parth Three: Yugioh!, Baseball, and a ra...

Author's note:   
  
First off as the author of this story I was like to take sometime to apologize. First I am going to  
  
apologize for the harsh language in part three of this story. There are many curse words at one  
  
point. I would also like to apologize to Sean Connery. He is a wonderful actor and all but I just  
  
couldn't help myself. Yes there is a Sean Connery joke... or two... or three... now wait just one  
  
big one. I would also like to apologize to any Yu-gi-oh! Fans out there. Please don't kill me, its  
  
all in good fun. I would apologize for the Jakens bashing but I hate that stupid little green thing  
  
that fallows Sesshomaru around every where.  
  
Please enjoy part three and remember its all a joke.  
  
I am sorry for the cursing...  
  
I am sorry for the Sean Connery thing....  
  
I am sorry I have defiled Yu-gi-oh!... well kinda...  
  
Just be happy I haven't killed Kagomie yet...  
  
Enjoy...  
  
~Holi-CAT  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Inu Yasha: Toaster Trouble  
  
Part 3: Yu-gi-oh!, Baseball, and a rat monkey.  
  
Inu Yasha shoved the last bite of food he had into his mouth. Everyone else had eaten their  
  
fill, of cup of noddles, that they had found in Kagomie's backpack, which everyone throught had  
  
disappeared along with Kagomie. But was found that Holi, being the ditz that she was, shoved it  
  
in the bike basket and had forgotten to tell anyone about. No one had notice of course because  
  
Holi had been sitting on it.  
  
The party of travelers had set up camp once the sun began to set, and after getting lost while  
  
looking for fire would, Holi and Sasha came back and helped start a camp fire. Everyone had just  
  
finished eaten and it was to dark to travel and to early to sleep.  
  
"Man, I'm bored." Sasha rolled around in the grass.  
  
"Well, there's not much we can do. Its to dark to continue traveling." Miroku said, arms crossed,  
  
and sitting in the grass near Sasha. Holi was laughing and giggling as she played patty cake with  
  
Shippo.  
  
Sasha's hand brushed through the grass looking for something. Her fingers brushed against a  
  
rock. She snapped the rock up and chucked it in Holi's direction. The rock struck Holi in the side  
  
of the head  
  
"Hey!" She whipped about in Sasha's direction.  
  
Sasha grinned and rolled over. "What are ya gonna do about it?"  
  
"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Holi set Shippo down and jumped up.  
  
Sasha got to her knees and grinned. She knew if Holi challenged her, Holi would lose.  
  
A slight grin came to Holi's face.   
  
"No wait. I'm gonna challenge you to something else." Holi took a dramatic poise. "I challenge  
  
you to a duel!!!!" Holi pulled out a deck of cards.  
  
"You mean it?" Sasha jumped up.  
  
"Yep! Pull out your duel monsters deck we're gonna duel." Holi plopped down on the ground.  
  
"No, Holi if we're gonna do this we're gonna do it right." Sasha pulled out a deck of cards.  
  
Holi jumped up and before she could speak Sasha yelled. " I'm Sean Connery!!!"  
  
Holi pouted, "I'm Zeckle Con. Seto Kiaba!"   
  
"Fine now lets start this right." Sasha said rotating her shoulders and popping her neck.  
  
By now the activities of the two girls had caught the attention of the others. Miroky and  
  
Shippo watched them curiously as Inu Yasha jumped up to a tree limb and settled himself in. The  
  
three of them all watched intently.  
  
Holi took yet another dramatic pose, this time pointing a finger at Sasha and clenching her free  
  
fist. "You there! Sean Connery I challenge you to a DUEL!!!" Holi said in her best teen boy  
  
voice.   
  
"Boy you must be mentally retarded. You can't possible think you can beat me at a game of Duel  
  
monsters." Sasha said in her best Sean Connery voice, raising a slider eyebrow as she spoke.  
  
"I'm not retarded. Im' just special, my mommy told me so. GOD DAMN IT SON OF A  
  
MONKEY BITCH." Holi whined and stamped her feet.  
  
Miroku's and Inu Yasha's eyes suddenly went large at Holi sudden out burst of obscenities.   
  
Sasha walked around Holi slowly. "You truly think you can defeat me. HA!" She tryed to make  
  
her accent a bit thinker.   
  
"You may have defeated me before, you bastard, but you wont defeat me thing time...." There  
  
was a long pause from Holi.   
  
"BITCH!" She finished off.  
  
"Fine lets just see about it." Sasha plopped down on the ground, fallowed soon by Holi. They set  
  
up their playing space and took a long moment to star each other down as they drew their cards.  
  
"You go first Mr. Connery." Holi, or Zeckle Con, scowled. "Prick." She blurted suddenly.  
  
Everyone moved in closer to the girls. Even Inu Yasha jumped down from the tree, he  
  
had settled into, to get a better view of the two. Miroku took this time to pick up Shippo and  
  
cover his ears just in case there was to be anymore foul language.  
  
"Ha! Take that Zeckle Con. I told yo, you can't defeat me."Sasha slapped a card down on the  
  
grass.  
  
Holi laughed manicly, she placed a few cards down on the field, one face down and one face up.  
  
"German Slut!" Holi sang, then threw her head back laughing more.   
  
"Your mothers a whore!" Sasha shot back.  
  
Holi quickly stopped laughing and snarled at Sasha.  
  
So the game went on. Each player insulting the other as they exchanged glared and snarls,  
  
as well as brilliant game moves. The other watched intently. All of their attention focused on th  
  
game. Holi and Sasha would break every few minutes to assault one another verbally. Their  
  
comments, insults, and or purpose blunders with words, were all very amusing to Miroku and Inu  
  
Yasha, who laughed lightly when they found something funny. While Shippo was more  
  
interested in the game. Soon the two players had warn each other down and they only had 50 life  
  
points each. Sasha was just about to make her final move.   
  
"Wait. Sasha, we're what 16, almost 17, years old and we're sitting here playing a card game  
  
from Yu-Gi-Oh!" Holi pointed out, no longer speaking as a male.   
  
"Your right this blows!" Sasha said in her normal voice.  
  
"Yeah and like Sean Connery would be caught playing Yu-Gi-Oh!" Sasha huffed.  
  
The both began to pick up their cards.   
  
Miroku and Inu Yasha exchanged a disappointed glance. They moved to find a good  
  
place to sleep now. Miroku picked up Shippo and set him on Kagomies's backpack. Where he  
  
settled down and swiftly fell asleep. Inu Yasha found his sleeping place hear the camp fire and  
  
even though he didn't feel sleepy, he was surpised to find that when he lay down hie eyes felt  
  
heavy.  
  
By the time Holi and Sasha had gathered their cards together and gotten them into order,  
  
everyone else was asleep.   
  
"Well, I guess its time for sleep." Sasha shrugged lightly and shoved her cards in her pocket.  
  
Sasha found a place to lay down, and did so trying to get comfortable on the hard ground.  
  
Holi looked around curiously. She wasn't sleepy in the least and felt like being up and about. The  
  
moon was full and high in the sky, lighting the forest and nearby meadow nicely, making it  
  
extremely well to see. The small camp fire cracked and popped, as it began to die.  
  
A sly smile slide across Holi's face as she examined the sleeping Inu Yasha. She stepped  
  
over the sleeping Miroku and sunk down low to the ground. She slithered across the ground,  
  
toward Inu Yasha.   
  
Sasha rolled over curiously looking for Holi, she leaned up on her elbows. "Holi what are you  
  
doing?" Sasha whispered harshly.  
  
Holi whipped about and Shhhed Sasha. "There is something I wanna see."   
  
"What do you wanna see?"Sasha sat up.  
  
"Something!"  
  
Holi turned back and slithered up to Inu Yasha. She hovered over him for a long  
  
moment, looking over his body curiously. Holi's hand moved slowly toward Inu Yasha's pants,  
  
being careful not to wake him.   
  
Sasha's eye's grew wide as she watched her friend."What are you doing?" She snapped.  
  
"I wanna see something. Goodness, just leave me alone." Holi said not looking to her friend.  
  
Holi's hands were getting closer and closer to their destination.  
  
"No..." Sasha shock her head lightly, her mind was racing, and jumping to conclusions.   
  
Holis hands grew closer.  
  
"Holi's you can't!"   
  
"Why can't I?"   
  
"Becuase ..."the two argued. "Its bad, and nasty." Sasha cringed at the thought.  
  
"Oh shut up." Hli waved a hand in a dismissive manor. Then continued with what she was doing  
  
Sasha flopped down on the ground and shoved her face into her arms. 'She can't be! She  
  
can't! She wouldn't'. Sasha thought hiding her face deeper in he arms.   
  
"No no no no no no no no no no no no no..." She whined.  
  
"I got it!" Holi whispered in trumph and held up the tetsiga, Inu Yasha's sword.  
  
Sasha pulled her head from her arms and was surprised to see Holi holding the sword. A  
  
gleeful expression on her face as she stood over the sleeping Inu Yasha. Sasha let out a sharp  
  
sight of relief.   
  
"Goodness, Thank god. I though you were going for something else." Sasha said in relief.  
  
"What did you think I was looking for?" Holi walked to Sasha holding the sword up proudly.  
  
"You know." Sasha groaned nervously and nodded toward Inu Yasha.  
  
"No, I don't know." Holi merely stared at Sasha blankly.  
  
"Down there." Sasha motioned down.  
  
Holi thought for a long moment, then it dawned on her.  
  
"OH!" She nodded understandingly. "I get it. Yeah..." Holi paused to think. "EW!" I would  
  
never."   
  
Holi and Sasha cringed in unison.  
  
"So, now hat?" Sasha gestured to the sword in Holi's hand.  
  
"Lets play baseball!" Holi jumped and squeaked loudly. She stopped suddenly and whipped  
  
around to check if she had waken anyone up.  
  
"Um... ok." Sasha shruged.  
  
The two girls crouched low to the ground and snuck away from the camp fire. They ran  
  
through the meadow until they felt they were a safe distance away. They fire was now just a  
  
small glow on the opposite side of the field.  
  
"Ok. This is good." Sasha stopped.  
  
The moon was high and bright in the sky, lightly everything with its white glow. The two  
  
girls didn't notice the dark shadow that shifted slightly in the near by trees.  
  
"Ok you bat first Sasha." Holi shoved the sword in Sasha's direction.  
  
"Sure thing." She snatched up the sword.  
  
Sasha took a batter stance as Holi snapped up a rock and jogged a short distance away.  
  
"Ready?" Holi yelled no longer trying to be quite anymore.  
  
"Ready!"   
  
The rock was thrown.  
  
Sasha swung and missed.  
  
"HAHA!"   
  
"SHUT IT!"  
  
Holi picked up another rock and chucked it underhanded at Sasha.  
  
Sasha swung and missed.  
  
She growled.  
  
Holi giggled to herself but promptly shut up when Sasha shot a death glare in her direction.   
  
"One more!" Sasha huffed.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Another rock was thrown. Sasha swung and hit the rock sending it fly straight toward  
  
Holi. Holi had no time to react before the rock nailed her in the forehead. There was a loud  
  
empty 'THUNK' sound from the impact.  
  
"Holi are you ok!" Sasha gasped.  
  
Holi didn't say a ward of reply, her eyes went cross, she wobbled for a moment then  
  
collapsed to the ground, out cold. Sasha rushed to her friends side, still holding the sword in one  
  
hand.   
  
"HOLI, Holi are you ok?" Sasha said franticly shaking her friends shoulder.  
  
Holi didn't more, or wake.  
  
A large red bump was taking shape on her forehead.  
  
"Holi?" Sasha sniffled and squeaked.  
  
With a sudden swiftness that Sasha had never expected Holi seemingly limp hand shot  
  
out and snatched the sword from Sasha. Her eyes popped open and she sand. "MY TURN!!!"  
  
Sasha watched in a daze as Holi jumped up and bounced off with tetsigia the sword. She  
  
brushed the incident away. The red haired girl got to her feet, picking up a rock as she moved.  
  
She tossed the rock in the air then caught it, thinking about how to throw it. 'Under hand, or  
  
fastball?' Sasha thought with a grin.  
  
"C'mon slow poke throw it!"  
  
The before mentioned moving shadow moved from the shadows of the forest canopy and  
  
into the light field. Tall with hair that reflexed the moonlight, he moved gracefully toward the  
  
girls, out of view of both of them. His small stupid companion struggled to keep up with him. He  
  
moved up behind the unsuspecting Holi.  
  
Holi was standing in a batters stance and was to focused on the up coming throw. Sasha's  
  
head rose, she was about to throw the rock when she came to a sudden halt, at the sight of a tall  
  
man standing behind Holi.  
  
"Sasha hurry your buttup!" Holi yelled.  
  
"Sess...Sess....Sess...Sesssesssess...Sess..." Sasha stuttered, her hands begging to tremble.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sessh...Sess...Ses...Seessssss...Sessh..Sessh." Sasha could barely complete the first part of the  
  
word.  
  
"Sessh.." Sasha coughted.  
  
"Well, I'll 'SESSH' you!" Throw the damn rock!!" Holi growled.  
  
Without thinking Sasha threw the rock. Holi moved to swing, but before she could,  
  
someone grabbed her wrist. Holi froze. The rock flew through the air, straight past Holi and the  
  
other standing behind her, and it hit the small rodent like thing that had fallowed the man into the  
  
field. The creature fell over unconscious.  
  
Slowly Holi's head turned to see who had grabbed her wrist.  
  
"SESSHOMARU!" Sasha yellped.  
  
Holi whipped back to Sasha. "Yeah, I can see that! You could have told me earlier.!"   
  
"Well, I was in shock." Sasha barked back at Holi.  
  
Holi turned back to Sesshomaru. She tried to pull her wrist away from his grasp but to no avail.   
  
"Sasha."   
  
Sasha rushed to Holi and the new demon (Sesshomaru...duh.). Holi pasted the tetsiga to Sasha.  
  
Sasha took it and stepped back.   
  
Sesshomaru released Holi's arm. "Who are you and why to you have the tetsiga?" Sesshomaru  
  
spoke softly.  
  
"We stole it to play baseball with it." Holi said bluntly. "Inu Yasha's over their sleeping right  
  
now."   
  
Sasha shot Holi and annoyed glance.  
  
"Give me the tetsiga." Sesshomaru demanded not raising his voice.  
  
"Ok." Sasha moved to hand the sword to Sesshomaru.  
  
"No!" Holi slapped Sasha's wrist and glared at her.  
  
Sasha was to busy staring at Sesshomaru, all dreamy eyed.  
  
'Oh brother, Sasha likes Sesshomaru.' Holi rolled her eyes as she thought.  
  
"Give me the sword." Sesshomaru demanded firmly.  
  
"No! You have to beat up for it!" Holi snapped.   
  
Sesshomaru raised a hand preparing to strike Holi.  
  
"NO! NOT LIKE THAT!" Holi yelped and coward. " I challenge you to a game of baseball if  
  
you win you get tetsiga if we win then we get..." Holi trailed off.  
  
Sasha nudged Holi. " What are you doing?!"   
  
"Trust me!" Holi whispered over her shoulder.  
  
Holi stood as tall as she could, she was only 5 feet and 3 inches tall. So she was nothing  
  
compared to Sesshomaru. Her lips twisted into a smirk. "If we win you get to be our slave."  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, he was reluctant to except the challenge.  
  
"What are you chicken?! Breka Breka !"((Chicken sounds)) Holi flapped her arms as if she had  
  
wings and clucked like a chicken.  
  
"If I can destroy any given number of humans then I can surely defeat you two at a silly game."  
  
Sesshomaru said in an icy voice.  
  
Holi and Sasha squealed and clapped their hands.   
  
"Ok. Then its going to be Holi and me vs. you and that thing." Sasha pointed to the small  
  
creature that was just waking, that was none other then Jakens, then annoying little demon that  
  
fallowed Sesshomaru and worshiped the ground he walked on.  
  
"Fine then what are the rules?" Sesshomaru asked confidently.  
  
Sasha and Holi exchanged a quick sneaky glance. "Well first you take the sword. You'll  
  
have to use the tensiga, since you can't even touch the tetsiga. I don't know why you want a  
  
sword you can't even hold but that' just you." Sasha paused to laugh. Then began to passe around  
  
Sesshomaru as she began to explain the rules again. "One of use will throw a rock at you , and  
  
you have to hit it with your sword. Then..." Sasha paused, her finger placed delicatly on her chin  
  
in thought.  
  
"You spin in place six times, and run and bop you team mate on the head then you run  
  
back to home plate and sip four more times, then sing and dance the hoocky-pocky!!!" Holi  
  
blurted out.  
  
"Hoocky-pocky?" One of Sesshomaru's eye brows peeked curiously.  
  
"Yeah like this!" Sasha and Holi began to sing and dance.  
  
'You put your right foot in,  
  
you put your right foot out,  
  
you put your right foot in,  
  
and shake it all about  
  
you do the hocky- pocky and,  
  
you turn yourself around,  
  
Thats what its al labout!'  
  
They clapped twice with the beat of the song.  
  
"And thats if you hit the rock. But if you hit it and it goes into the forest it's a homerun."  
  
Sasha pointed to the forest behind them a good 100 feet away."You get three chances to hit the  
  
rock, each time you miss it's a strike, three strikes is an out. If we catch the rock after you hit it  
  
its an out. And if we tag you while your spinning, or bopin' your team mate on the head, or doing  
  
th hocky-pocky then your out. Three outs and its our turn to hit." Sasha explained than whipped  
  
around to face Sesshomaru. "Hot it good lookin' ?"  
  
"I understand." Sesshomaru nodded his head solemnly.  
  
Jakens, the little demon creature that worshiped the ground Sesshomaru walked on,  
  
prostested. "Master! You shouldn't lower yourself to playing some silly game."With a sudden  
  
painful cry, Jakens was under Holi's foot. Her tennis shoe deeply imbedded into hid face.  
  
Holi crossed her arms and growled. "Shut it, rat monkey!"   
  
Jakens struggled to get free from under Holi's foot.  
  
Sesshomaru payed no attention to Jakens and his muffled pleas for help.  
  
"I'm ready if you two are done fooling around." Sesshomaru said.  
  
He unsheathed his sword with a loud 'SLING' sound.  
  
Sasha and Holi stood in awe for a short moment, Holi's foot still embedded in the now  
  
unmoving Jekens face. Sesshomaru sent a sharp glance in their direction. The two scurried to  
  
their places. Holi snatching up Jakens and running 15 yards away from Sesshomaru. Holi set  
  
down Jakens and patted him on his head.  
  
"You stand here rat monkey!" She smiled brightly.  
  
"I am not a rat-monkey!" Jakens barked back.  
  
"YA ARE IF I SAY YOU ARE!!!" Holi gave Jakens a good wack in the head before turning and  
  
running to where Sasha stood.  
  
Sasha was standing a couple of yard away from Sesshomaru studying him intently. Holi  
  
jogged up behind her panting lightly.  
  
"This should be easy, he only has one arm, and that rat-moneky is a moron."Sasha said quitely  
  
not taking her eye off of Sesshamaru.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, he only has one arm." it dawned on Holi. She chuckled as she  
  
remembered the episode when Inu Yasha cut Sessomaru's arm off. "All those clothes should  
  
slow him down too... and the fluffly. Goodness he is going to have a hell of a time running." Holi  
  
laughed.  
  
"Well, he's a demon so watch out." Sash grinned over her shoulder.   
  
Holi flashed Sasha a wide toothy grin, then truned to take her place. She jogged to Sesshomaru  
  
and stood behind him to act as the cautcher.  
  
Sasha grinned when Holi flashed the signal for a fast ball and stepped out of the way.  
  
Sasha turned the rock in her hand, then stepped bakc. She pulled her arm back, then threw the  
  
ball as hard as she could as straight as she could.   
  
The rock whizzed past Sesshomaru leaving him to swing at air. He missed! Sasha  
  
laughed inward, not wanted to show off her happiness. Holi probed the grass looking for the rock  
  
but couldn't find it. By the time she game up and turned, Sasha already had another rock in her  
  
hand. Sesshomaru appeared ready and so did Sasha. Holi nodded to Sasha and signalled for  
  
another fast ball.  
  
Sasha threw the rock again. Sesshomaru swung.   
  
The rock went flying through the air from the force of Sesshomaru's hit.  
  
Luckly, it was a home run. Both Holi and Sasha took off for the rock. It landed  
  
Somewhere near Jakens. Sesshomaru spun around six times, he cursed himself and the girls  
  
silently, for making him look like a fool with their foolish game. He hated the game but wanted  
  
the prize desperately. Sesshomaru tuneed and with a flash was standing beside Jakens. He gave  
  
the small demon a wack on the head. Jakens squealed some what like a dieing pig, then fell over  
  
in a daze.   
  
Sesshomaru returned to the place that had been dubbed "home plate". He spun around in  
  
place four times, then began on the ridiculous song and dance.   
  
"You put your right root in...."  
  
He began in a monotone voice, and danced.  
  
"You put your right foot out,  
  
you put your right foot in...  
  
And you shake it all about..."  
  
Sesshomaru shock his roof and leg.  
  
"You do the hocky pocky   
  
and you turn yourself about  
  
that's what its all ab..."  
  
Holi stuck her hand out and tagged Sesshomaru with the rock that had been dubbed the  
  
ball. Sesshomaru stopped dead, he had completed one half of the needed turn in the dance. He  
  
looked to the girls. Sasha was rolling around on the ground in a fit of hysterical laughter. While  
  
Holi seemed composed for a brief moment until she bust out laughing and soon joined her friend  
  
rolling in the grass.  
  
Sesshomaru scowled at the two girls. "You shall pay."  
  
* * *  
  
Inu Yasha groaned and rolled over, the bright morning sun light didn't bother him, it was  
  
the fact that he had to use the bathroom. That woke him up. He pushed himself up from the grass.  
  
He had slept like a log the night before and was reluctant to wake up. But he desperately had to  
  
take a leak. Inu Yasha shuffled sleepily toward the edge of the forest where he could pee in  
  
peace. He shuffled along barely noticing his surroundings. He passed the fire, and Miroku and  
  
Sesshomaru, and barely noticed them. He stopped, and attempted to process what he had just  
  
seen.   
  
Inu Yasha backed up to stare at Miroku and Sesshomaru. There was something wrong  
  
with this picture but he didn't know what. Inu Yasha rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and let them  
  
refocus on the scene  
  
"Hey..." Inu Yasha trailed off sleepily. He shock a finger absently at the two, then  
  
forgetting what he was going to say, he turned and walked toward the tree line to relieve himself.  
  
Miroku and Sesshomaru exchanged a long stare and rolled their eyes. Inu Yasha was  
  
unbelievable at times.  
  
It was late morning and the girls hand Inu Yasha had slept in. Inu Yasha slept in for the  
  
sake of sleeping., while Sasha and Holi had truly been tired. After the amazingly close baseball  
  
game that the girls had played with Sesshomaru, with the girls had won thanks to an amazing  
  
home run from Sasha, Sesshomaru had offically become the girl's slave and was now doomed to  
  
fallow the two around and be at their every beck and call. And last night they had made him carry  
  
them back to camp and give up his fluffy for Sasha to sleep on. And now Sasha was laying all  
  
cuddled up to the fluffy snoring lightly. While Holi and Shippo were curled up togeather using  
  
Jakens as a pillow.  
  
"HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?!?!?!?!" Inu Yasha skidded to a stop  
  
infront of the other. He pointed a convicting finger at Sesshomaru.   
  
Sesshomaru released a heavy annoyed sigh.  
  
It had taken Inu Yasha the whole of ten minutes to figure out that he was there.  
  
Sesshomaru was amazed that Inu Yasha was this awake, after figuring out that it was in fact the  
  
brother that he hated so much, and still managed not to piss on himself in the process of thinking  
  
about it.  
  
Before anyone could answer Inu Yasha's question. Sasha and Holi had already moved into  
  
action.  
  
"SIT!" Holi began.  
  
Inu Yasha slammed face first into the ground.  
  
"...And listen to Sasha." Holi motioned for Sasha to begin.  
  
"Last night after losing a game of baseball to Holi and I, Sesshomaru became our man servant."  
  
Sasha explained.  
  
"Your what?!?!" Inu Yasha jumped up from the imprint of his body in the ground.   
  
"He's out slave!" The girls said together.  
  
Inu Yasha whipped around to look at Sesshomaru. "It that true?"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded solemnly.  
  
"Why would you play some stupid game with these morons?!?" Inu Yasha rampaged around the  
  
now dead fire place.  
  
"They made me an offer I couldn't refuse." Sesshomaru replied coldly.  
  
Inu Yasha checked to see if the tetsiga was still in its sheath and found that it was. He whipped  
  
about ti face the girls. They smiled innocently.  
  
Inu Yasha glared.  
  
"It appears that the girls have all so set down some ground rules for their new toy." Miroku  
  
ignored the cold stare he was getting from Sesshomaru. "Apparently he must be nice to us. All of  
  
us." Miroku finished.  
  
"Yeah right like he could actually do that. There isn't a single nice bone in his body." Inu  
  
Yasha paused then continued to rant."Can't you see he's a monster and all he wants is to kill me  
  
and take the tetsiga then kill you!! He's a monster." Inu Yasha whipped about to point at  
  
Sesshomaru dramatically.  
  
Everyone turned to Sesshomaru, to see him looking up cross eyed to Shippo who was  
  
sitting atop his silver haired head. Holi and Sasha cooed in unison and rushed to Sesshomaru.  
  
Shippo was smiling happily and Sesshomaru truly didn't seem to mind his new head ornament.  
  
"You not as scary as I thought." Shippo giggled.  
  
The two girls cooed again at the adorable sight.  
  
Inu Yasha was speechless. His mouth hung open as he watched, stunned.   
  
"But.... but... but..." he stammered.  
  
Miroku took a step toward Inu Yasha and patted him on the back.  
  
"Don't be so quick to judge he may actually fallow their rules and turn over a new leaf." Miroku  
  
tried to cheer him up. "And just remember the show is called Inu Yasha, so you're the mean  
  
character."  
  
"What?" Inu Yasha snapped.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
There was a long pause as they watched Holi and Sasha pack up things into Kagomie's  
  
bike. While Sesshomaru held it for them and Shippo sat on his head.  
  
"Just give him a chance he's your brother." Miroku sugested.  
  
Their was a long peaceful moment as Inu Yasha considered the suggestion. A long  
  
moment in which the sun seemed brighter and the laughter of the near by girls seemed sweeter. A  
  
moment in which Inu Yasha thought intensely about what Miroku had said and. The wind swept  
  
past the trees and brushed through his hair.   
  
Inu Yasha turned to Miroku....  
  
"You're a moron you know that." Inu Yasha said flatly a deep scowl on his face.  
  
The suggestion was rejected.  
  
Mean while Jakens had been sitting by the dead camp fire watching th cheerful sight. He  
  
felt angry , and jealousy. Not only were they making a fool out of Lord Sesshomaru, but  
  
Sesshomaru wasn't doing anything about it. And Sesshomaru never let him sit on his hair like he  
  
was letting that little runt Shippo. Jakens snarled, he hated these people and most of all those  
  
girls. Everyone seemed so happy, and didn't care that they were abusing Lord Sesshomaru and  
  
his power.   
  
Jakens scowled at Sasha, the red haired girl, who was talking to Sesshomaru, showing  
  
him how to work the bike. Jakens scoffed and scanned around for Holi, the one who kept hitting  
  
him. He saw her crouched down searching through the yellow back pack for something. He  
  
scoffed in her direction as well. Then turned and began to walk toward Sesshomaru.  
  
Holi let out an evil giggle of triumph and turned slowly grinning evilly. She spotted her  
  
target marching toward Sesshomaru and Sasha. In The depths of Kagomie's backpack Holi had  
  
found a burlap sack, why it was in Kagomie's backpack she didn't know, but it was perfect for  
  
what Holi was going to do. With the silence of a cat she stalked toward her victim.  
  
A shadow was suddenly cast over Jakens. He whipped about but it was too late. Holi  
  
snatched him up and shoved him in the burlap sack. Jakens squealed and thrashed about. Holi  
  
clenched her fist around the opening cutting off the exit. She punched him a few times to quite  
  
him down.   
  
"Take that you dirty little rat monkey. Try and trip me while I'm playing baseball will ya!!" Holi  
  
laughed and spun then bag around twisting the opening completely shut.  
  
"HA!" She laughed.  
  
"Hey Holi..."  
  
Holi whipped about.  
  
"Lets go."  
  
Holi grinned and threw the bag over her shoulder, convince that Jakens inside was  
  
unconscious. She then marched toward the bike, very happy with her handy work.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Kagomie sat in a second period English class at Enterprise High School. She had been  
  
enrolled as a Sophmore at the school and a foreign exchange student. Holi's mother, Mrs.  
  
Hollings worth had enrolled Kagomie that morning, on the lie that Kagomie was a foreign  
  
exchange and Holi was attending school in Japan. Kagomie was fine with the situation except for  
  
the fact that Sango got to stay at home, and watch TV and do chores. Whichin comparison was  
  
way better thn going to school. There was on good thing. Kagomie had found that High Schools  
  
in America were non-uniform schools. Which meant Kagomie could ware whatever she pleased,  
  
and she did.  
  
Thus far the day had gone by really slow. Her first period had been Computer class and  
  
had gone by rather slow. And English wasn't serving to be much fun either. The bell rang and  
  
Kagomie stood and gathered her belongings lazily. She checked her sceduale to see were to go  
  
next. It was History. She released a heavy sigh and began for the door, praying that room 25 was  
  
easy to find.   
  
"Hey." A voice called from behind Kagomie.  
  
Kagomie turned to see a tall black haired boy standing behind her. His eyes were a soft  
  
brown color and a lightly smile played on his lips.   
  
"What's your next class?" The boy asked, but before Kagomie could answer he yoinked  
  
((yoinked means he took it from her.)) her schedule from her hands to see for himself. Kagomie  
  
wanted to protest but found she couldn't.  
  
"Hmmm... Belcastro." The boy mused allowed. "Same class as me."   
  
He handed Kagomie her schedule back.   
  
Kagomie couldn't help but blush a bit, he was handsome and charming.  
  
"My name is Cory. I'll walk you to class." he offered his arm.  
  
Kagomie took his arm, blushing even more.  
  
"I'm Kagomie."  
  
* * * 


End file.
